


Let's not be friends.

by Anonymous



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Be ready for grammar mistakes!, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, My 1st shoot at a fanfic., Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eduardo doesn't like being called amigo by Bart.And finally decides to talk about it.





	Let's not be friends.

They have been dating for a while, but each of their dates didn’t go as planned, one of them had to leave almost every time. Even worst the last date was a rescue mission and ended up with them having to hide from the cameras. At this point Eduardo didn’t even know if they where dating or hanging out, he kept his fists clenched in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking as his body was full of emotions.

  
He was in front of the institute waiting. Everyone was free today and his counseling hours where done.

  
This time he called Bart over but not for a date. No, he planned this time to find out if the other wanted this relationship to go in the same direction he so desperately desired. Everything was planned and his mind was full of the details.

  
Yet he couldn’t help being tensed and his hands showed that so he decided to cross his arms, this seemed to hide the shake better. Eduardo didn’t expect his feelings for Bart to go this far and he didn’t even realize when it happened it was a special kind of happiness he felt just around Bart it was a deep feeling , the only feeling that broke his relaxed persona.  
All this stream of thoughts was interrupted when the speedster made a rough stop in front of him.

  
“Crash! You are already here. Guess you are faster than me.”

  
Bart joked and gave his usual big grin to the other. This just made Eduardo’s tension melt away visibly even his stance relaxed letting his hands aside his body.  
“Si, I got here faster. I was the one who asked you to come here after all.”

  
As he spoke he softly reached with his own hand to take the others hand, sadly Bart didn’t notice his attempt.

“Well then, amigo. What do you have in plan?”

  
Eduardo moved his hand back fast crossing them once more trying to make it seem natural… he started to despite that word. Friends, he did enjoy being friends but he clearly knew he wanted something more than that even at this point in time his heart just started pounding like crazy ,so hard he had to take a deep breath. Eduardo hated being called that, all the things happening gave him mixed messages.

  
“A walk.”

  
“Just a walk?” Bart said a bit confused.

  
“ Si, sólo- … Just a walk and maybe some Spanish lessons.” Eduardo replied tilting his head with a fake smile on his face.

  
Such a scene made Bart instantly worried. He realized Eduardo might just need to blow off some steam.

  
That wasn’t it. Maybe Bart was always keeping his character up and seemed to be always happy and cheerful but for some reason when it came to Eduardo he couldn’t, he just dropped out of it showing the deep scars left on him from his childhood in the Reach controlled hell. Nothing could bother him more than to see others fake happiness as he had to do so often .He grabbed Eduardo’s hand without hesitation.

“ Don’t give me that moded smile. What’s wrong? You know you can talk to me.”

  
Eduardo was shocked looking at their hands, he didn’t speak as he parted his lips trying to. This made Bart let go realizing he might have been harsh but the other looked up somehow disappointed.

  
“Talk to me.”

  
“ I will… This is why I called you. I wanted us to walk and talk.” He started walking to the entrance. “The institute it is empty … So we could talk without the team… or onslaught or who knows what else getting in between.” He kept his gaze as far as possible from other.

  
Bart swallowed empty as he noticed the other acting weird. It has been a while since they kept hanging out and he never felt this uncomfortable. Did Eduardo know? Did he know about Bart's sexuality and feelings? He knew they kept hanging out but from how things always went he taught this was just an awkward friendship he cherished as he tried to bury deep his romantic feelings for the other. He always taught Eduardo plaid along out of curiosity and maybe this was the day in witch he had enough and would finally push him away. They kept talking around subjects that had nothing to do with the real reason they were here, how the team was working, how is the hub , how is Wendy and the other meta humans with it going more awkward and more one worded. Each of them trying to get the subject where it should be, but not managing to. Bart knew the institute as he knew his palm by now so this was just boring and stressful. He was unable to breathe anymore expecting his friend to crush down his heart. And he would have deserved that cause he didn’t bluntly say what he felt till this point and some cheek kisses where normal between friends in France.

  
Maybe this was the day he should finally admit to Eduardo his feelings, they where alone after all and the only person who could stop him was himself and his leak of air from the tension.

  
“Maybe… we should keep going with this conversation on the roof? What do you say? Some clean air? A nice view? You can vent more? Is that fine?” He proposed knowing well from the roof he could have the air he needed and a harder escape rout, the cold outside and the view would be calming.  
Eduardo raised an eyebrow with a smile mostly amazed, he was already planning to go there but with the other saying it out loud things seemed to fall in place.

  
“Por supuesto!”

  
Finally on top of the building with the lovely view of the town lights only beings surpassed by the starts shimmering around the full moon. They both walked at the railings as Bart took a grip on them and a deep breath , Eduardo left himself against them taking in the cold air , preparing himself to finally start the conversation he really wanted to have.

  
“My friend… the real reason I called you here was not to vent about the events that happened recently.” Eduardo spoke clear looking at the other , trying to open up this subject made him feel more tensed then he was in all the past events , even the Reach experiments cause now he could lose someone important not lose himself.

  
“I wanted to talk to you… about the whole hero ordeal… I see how much passion you put into being a hero and it’s respectable… this means you don’t have time for friends and….. people… and the Spanish lesson thing… you know what amigo means? I want to talk the amigo part as well… where…we are that… friends.”

The sentence startled Bart , this would go bad he looked fast at Eduardo.

  
“ I am sorry, I pushed the limits didn’t I ?” He started tapping his feet on the floor. “ Now you try to put things nice… saying I don’t have time for this….I didn’t mean to make things seem weird between us. I was just joking.” He felt like he could vomit not only from the embarrassment but from the lie he just spewed out.

  
Eduardo flinched.  
“Bart no-“

  
The other interrupted anxious.  
“ Look I understand if I made you feel uncomfortable I will stop. It’s nothing serioous, we crash?” He said desperately as this time his act was bad with the fake smile. Even keeping his eyes closed to hide the fact he might have ended up crying.

  
It was impossible not to see trough the lies and Eduardo took notice of the other’s reactions , he saw this with the teens he kept talking with about their issues he saw this frustration with themselves in many , as well the burden of feelings this one he saw in the mirror. He knew it was time to take action.

  
“ No, Bart I don’t like being friends.“

  
Barts eyes went wide staring at Eduardo he was frozen in place and for him and his power made the few seconds an eternity of confusion , what should he say or do after that reply , maybe they couldn’t be what he wanted but being rejected even as a friend unable to see the other anymore just broke him inside he felt like running but once he took a step and ran away he felt himself hitting something , it was Eduardo teleported in front of him.

  
“Running fast won’t help you this time.” Eduardo said finally feed up with the situation he decided to do something he didn’t try before to assure Bart won’t be able to escape. As he kept a tight hold on Bart he teleported with him vertically up in the air, more then twice , surprised it even worked.

  
Bart freaked out at the whole situation and kept tight onto Eduardo, terrified at 1st but then calming as he saw they kept falling for a long time stuck in the moment.  
“This… This is Crash.” He finally opened his eyes to the view and looked at the other, he did enjoy that view more.

  
“I don’t want us to be friends Bart! It bothers me when you call me amigo.” Eduardo said clear.

“Look I promise I won’t run! But if you want me to leave there is no need to scare me away!” The speedster assumed the worst.

  
“You don’t get it. I don’t mean I want us apart. I just want to be something else… not your amigo, your friend! I want to be with you, I want us to be lovers.. I want to be your amor!”

He shouted as his heart finally started pounding from fear, the height didn’t do anything to his courage but admitting his feelings did.

  
At that point Bart couldn’t take his eyes off Eduardo, giving a endearing smile, he just started laughing. His gaze moved down to the others lips while Eduardo was burning for an answer and he did receive it. Bart moved his hands around Eduardo’s shoulders locked into his curls pulling him in a kiss, feeling the others breath hitch, both lost for a moment into the sweet resolution. Both having a hard time breaking what they desired for such a painfully long time.

  
Eduardo then waited till the distance was close enough so he could teleport them safely on the mattresses from the gym.

  
Both laid laughing over the whole situation.

  
“ I never knew you could do that.” Bart said excited.

  
“ I didn’t know I could do it either. Guess… we are not friends anymore.”

  
“No , we are not friends, mi amor.”


End file.
